pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spearow
Spearow (Japanese: オニスズメ Onisuzume) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Spearow are an avian species of Pokémon characterized by its short stature, brown body, and pale red wings. Its underbelly is beige while possessing a dark brown plumage on its head. Spearow's rear is black; its tail feathers a shade of brown. Like all birds, It is equipped with talons used for manipulating objects or self-defense. Behavior Spearow prey on insects in grassy areas by flushing them out with their stubby wings, and plucking at them with their beaks. Spearow are very territorial, constantly buzzing about and calling with a loud cry that can be heard from half a mile away. This cry serves to scare away predators and to keep in touch with other Spearow, though the latter is reserved as an alarm to its kind. Special abilities They are noted for being frail, for which they make up for with their "Mirror Move" ability. Evolution Spearow evolves into Fearow at level 20. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Routes 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, 16, 17, 18, 22, 23 |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Routes 3, 4, 9, 16, 18, 22| yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Routes 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22, 33, 42, 46, Trees, Randy |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Routes 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22, 33, 42, 46, Trees, Randy |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Routes 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, 16, 17, 18, 22, 23, Treasure Beach, Mt. Ember, Cape Brink, Ruin Valley, Water Path, Canyon Entrance |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 225, 226 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Route 225 |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22, 33, 42, 44, 45, 46, 47, Trees, Safari Zone, Azalea Town |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Breed Fearow |bwrarity=None |xy=Breed Fearow |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |Pokemon=Spearow |Trozei=Endless Level 49, Endless Level 80, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Steel (1F-4F), Pitfall Valley (4F-9F), Remains Island (B9F-B13F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1=Kisara Plains |Ranger2=Union Road, Peril Cliffs |Rumble=Windy Prairie‎ }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne. |yellow=Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory. |gold=It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak. |silver=Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. |crystal=To protect its territory, it flies around ceaselessly, making high-pitched cries. |ruby=Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. |sapphire=Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. |emerald=Its loud cry can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. |firered=It busily flits around here and there. Even if it is frail, it can be a tough foe that uses Mirror Move. |leafgreen=Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne. |diamond=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey. |pearl=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey. |platinum=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey. |heartgold=It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak. |soulsilver=Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. |black=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey. |white=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey. |black 2=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey. |white 2=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey. |x=Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed. |y=Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne. |or=Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. |as=Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.}} Learnset Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |border= |xyspr= Spearow XY.gif |xysprs= Spearow Shiny XY.gif |VIback= Spearow Back XY.gif |VIbacks= Spearow Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime In the very first episode of the animated series (Pokémon, I Choose You!), series protagonist Ash Ketchum attempts to capture a Spearow right outside his hometown, Pallet Town, without his Pikachu's help; he only angers the Pokémon by hurling a pebble at it. Spearow calls out to its large flock, which pursue Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu eventually disperses the flock with massive Thunder, upon witnessing Ash's willingness to sacrifice his safety for Pikachu's.50 Ash must deal with the flock once more when he returns to Pallet Town, and realizes the Fearow leading the flock had been the Spearow he tried to catch.51 The flock reappeared in a flashback to that episode Ash had in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Manga Professor Oak had a Spearow in the Pokémon Adventures manga. He used it against Green in their Pokémon League battle. It later evolved into Fearow. Gallery 021Spearow_OS_anime.png 021Spearow_OS_anime_2.png 021Spearow_AG_anime.png 021Spearow_Dream.png 021Spearow_Pokemon_Stadium.png 021Spearow_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Trivia *In the episode "Pokémon - I Choose You!" the Pokédex mistakenly states that Spearow is a more violent evolution of Pidgey. Origins Instead of looking like a sparrow, like its name suggests, it appears to be based more on a falcon. Names in other languages *English: "Spearow" is derived from from "Spear" and "Sparrow." *Japanese: オニスズメ (onisuzume in Romaji) from the Japanese words Oni (鬼) and Suzume (雀) which means sparrow. nl:Spearow Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon